The present invention relates to a wig to which length adjusting parts are attached, and more particularly, to a wig including a plurality of adjusters or adjusting bands capable of adjusting the length of the wig, which are attached to a back portion of the wig.
Generally, there are wigs for totally or partly covering the head or a wig for a bald head. A wig is composed of a wig base having an outwardly curved surface arranged in a shape of wearer's head and a plurality of hairs affixed to the wig base. The wig base is generally made by nylon yarn and polyester yarn, or is manufactured in the fashion of a net or a network structure made by polyurethane yarn and polycarbonate yarn, etc, or is made with an artificial skin formed by soft synthetic resins such as polyurethane, polycarbonate, etc. There have been used a natural hair, an artificial hair or a mixed hair as wig hair. On the wig base made in the fashion of a net or a network structure, a plurality of hairs made of natural hairs and/or artificial hairs are tied to from a wig. The hairs are fixed on the wig base so that a pair of hairs are protruded above the surface of the wig base. The wig base made by the soft artificial skin has a similar structure to that of the wig base made in the shape of the net or network structure.
In case where hairs are fixed on or attached to the net-shaped wig base, an attachment direction or orientation of the hairs is variously selected, and a variety of knots in hairs are provided to prevent the knots from being loose.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional wig in which a plurality of hairs are affixed to a net-shaped wig base. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional wig 10 includes a wig base 11 having a curved surface of an outwardly protruded shape, a plurality of hairs 13 attached to the wig base 11, an ear support 15 attached to the bottom of a side portion of the wig base 11, and a back end adjusting part 17 attached to the bottom of a back portion of the wig base 11. A wearer of the wig properly selects the wig according to his/her tastes in hair colors and the size of his/her head. After wearing the wig, the wearer tightens the wig to fit closely around his/her head and not to be easily uncovered or moved.
However, since the back end adjusting part 17 is commonly formed with a Velcro fastener, only a lower portion of the wear's wig is adjusted to fit to his/her head. Therefore, when having the projected forehead or a slightly abnormal shape of the head, the user should wear the wig hair even though such an arrangement causes any inconvenience, because the length of the front and back of the wig cannot be adjusted.
Also, the wig's wearer adjusts only the back end adjusting part 17 so as to suit the wig to his/her head. Therefore, after wearing the wig by adjusting the back end adjusting part 17, the wearer should continuously wear the wig even if he/she feels any difficulty due to non-elasticity in a weared condition.